Betrayal
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Allie thinks over who she is as she betrays Will lke the famed queen. Warning sex does happen in here but not graphic. Allie/? cuz I think ppl will be more willing to read it if the guys unknown.


Note: Three things. One, I don't own the movie or book. Two, I've never read the book. I've only seen the movie. Plz, don't kill me over things that were in the book. Three, in this fic Allie is not King Arthur and Marco is Mordred like in the book. Idk how any of that worked out but its like that for this fic.

I wonder if I'm really the Lady of the Lake at night when _he_ comes to my room at night. (Or worse when I go to _him_.) He's like a drug that I can't get over. When I'm with him, it's like a blind man being able to see. I feel lost in the dark whenever I'm away from him. He's become my everything. Always in my head mocking me, ready to spill my secret, making love to me. He's just always there. My secret shame. My hidden joy. Slowly becoming my only real joy.

Tonight, he comes to me. Ready to make me spill his name out of my lips. He smile at me. I find it charming now though once a upon a time I thought it a sign of his evil. He looks me over like an animal watching his prey. He's so hungry for me. I can't help but be turned now by this. It's a sign of how far I've gone from my old self. The Allie that Will knows and loves.

"Are you going to watch me all night or do something?" He leaps into action attacking my lips with his. I moan from pure pleasure at his boldness and passion. There's something about the way he kisses me that says he wants me all to himself. No one else is to ever have me and that deep down he _does_care for me. "Marco." I half moan and whisper. He lets out a moan of his own as I claw his back marking him as mine.

I rip off his shirt and feel his body under my finger tips. His skin feels so good against mine. I can't believe that I ever wanted anyone else. I slowly unbutton my top for him as he helps me remove my skirt. I push a hard kiss onto his lips as I undo his pants. Growing up I used to look down on Guinevere for what she did and now, I understand.

In seconds, his naked hot body is on top of me. I marvel at the sight I see. Will may be the football star but Marco is the one with a gods body. A body that's all mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to me. I want to feel again and again and again. I want to feel alive in the way that only he can make me. I want to be all his and always his. I hear him moan my name softly, lovingly. That's the thing about him. No matter how mad he is or how rough we start it, we always end up making love in one form or another during the hours we go at it.

And when it's over, he pulls me close into his body and holds me. He kisses my forehead and looks at me like I'm the must wonderful thing in the world. I've never felt more loved than in those moments with him. It's not just sex either. It wouldn't be so bad if it were only sex. He gives me something Will doesn't. I'm not sure what it is but only Marco can give it to me. I think he feels it too cuz he tells me everything that he feels and thinks and I in turn do the same.

All this makes me wonder if I'm the Lady of the Lady cuz I'm betraying Will...Arthur just like Guinevere. My eyes widen when I recall that in the orginal myths Guinevere betrayed Arthur with Mordred not Lancelot. Could we have been wrong? Could I really be the queen of old? When I say this to Marco, he looks at me and says "Why does it matter? It won't change how we feel if you are or not." He kissed me softly and my worry is almost washed away. "I love you just the same if you were the Lady of the Lake or queen of Camelot." He gives me a soft smile. "Or if you died because Lancelot didn't love you. I love you just the same."

I realize that this is the first time he's said those words. The first time that he's said he loves me. A small smile forms on my lips as I kiss him and whisper "I love you too." as a part of me wishes that Will wasn't around to take my joy from me.

Note: I'm not ever good with my Arthur myths. So, if I got it wrong my bad. Plz, don't kill me. If you does like the pair, don't kill me. It's just something that's been playing in my head since sunday. I hope you enjoy and R&R but don't kill me with your hate.


End file.
